Inazuma Eleven GO Danball Senki W Christmas Concert!
by SapphireSpade
Summary: First one-shot story! Kinda like in the little future of the Inazuma Eleven GO Live Start and it is based on the movie called Inazuma Eleven GO vs Danball Senki W! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Sorry, can't think of a summary... Rated T just in case...


**Spring: Minna welcome to my first one-shot story!**

**Aira: Your making your first one-shot, Spring?**

**Spring: Hai, but this one is for Christmas!**

**Akara: Then why did you published early? It's not even Christmas.**

**Spring: *hanging her head low* I know but I had to go to somewhere during Christmas. I don't think they have any connections in the internet so I have to do this early.**

**Achirouta: Why don't you use an Ipad or an Ipod?**

**Spring: *sulks***

**Akara: Achi-chan, I don't think she doesn't want to talk about it...**

**Aira: Anyway, this one-shot will be the Christmas mini concert of the Prism Stars in Stage On and Live Start. Spring already know that some of your OCs didn't appeared in Live Start, but Spring will get to it sooner or later.**

**Achi: Don't read it until its Christmas! It will be a present for all of you! And the concert will have each members of the Prism Sars! ^^**

**Akara: Also, Danball Senki W will have their first debut by SapphireSpade a.k.a. Spring-chan. This story will be based on Inazuma Eleven GO vs. Danball Senki W the movie.**

**Aira: Nee why would Spring write about Danball Senki W characters along with the Inazuma Eleven GO?**

**Achi: That's what I'm wondering as well.**

**Everyone: *looks at Spring who is jumping for joy and look behind Akara watching the preview of Inazuma Eleven GO vs. Danball Senki W* **

**Spring: ****KYAAAA~! INAZUMA ELEVEN GO VS DANBALL SENKI W! I CAN'T WAIT~! (Seriously this is what I do when I'm excited.)**

**Everyone: *sweatdropped***

**Akara: I think that's the answer to our question. ^^;**

**Aira: Now with that further ado, SapphireSpade doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or Danball Senki W characters except her two OCs. The rest of them belong to their owners.**

**Spring: Saa minna, enjoy reading it!**

* * *

**~Raimon Jr. High~**

It was a cold afternoon for the New Inazuma Japan and Inazuma Legend Japan. Today its Christmas Eve. They were all playing soccer in the cold. Some of them were freezing cold while the rest are okay about the weather. After practice is done, the managers approached them along with the flyers they have.

"Minna we have great news!" Aoi shouted.

"What is it Aoi?" Tenma asked.

The managers handed out the flyers to everyone. The flyer says **Winter Wonderland **themed park will open tomorrow at Christmas day.

"So what's so great about about the Winter Wonderland?" Shindou asked.

"Just looked at the bottom of the flyer and you'll know." Midori answered.

The guys looked at the bottom of the flyer. As they looked at the bottom, their eyes widened. It says that the Prism Queen Stars and the Prism Princess Stars will have their concert on Christmas.

"No way! The girls are performing on Winter Wonderland!?" Shinsuke exclaimed.

"Hai! This is the first time they performed on stage together!" Akane chimed.

Everyone was excited about tomorrow. Some of them blushed because their crush will be performing at Christmas.

"Yosh minna, starting tomorrow we'll get ready for the concert!" Endou shouted.

"Hai!" they all replied and they went home preparing for Christmas.

* * *

**~Tiny Orbit (Danball Senki W)~**

"Minna, great news!" Ami shouted as she held up a flyer.

Ban, Hiro and the others were at Tiny Orbit to check out some new LBXs. As they doing that, Ami had spotted people had flyers in their hands. They were all chatting about a concert is going to held on a themed park called Winter Wonderland tomorrow on Christmas day.

"What is it, Ami?" Kazuya asked as he look at the flyer. The rest also looked at the flyer as well. They look at the bottom that says the Prism Queen Stars and the Prism Princess Stars will have their concert tomorrow at Christmas Day.

"Prism Queen Stars and Prism Princess Stars will have their concert on tomorrow at Christmas?" Kaois read it out loud.

"Nee minna, so Prism Stars,um...Who are they?"Ban and Hiro asked.

Silence fell after Hiro said that he didn't know about the Prism Stars. And after a whole minute in silence-

"YOU NEVER HEARD OF THEM?!" They all shouted. Ban and Hiro shrunk when everyone shouted.

"N-no, this is the first time I heard them..."Ban and Hiro stuttered at the same time. Ran confronted to them and show then the news articles about them.

"Prism Stars are one of the most famous all girls soccer players and idols group at the same time. They even did commercials on a new LBXs!" Ran exclaimed. She's a big fan of them.

Ban and Hiro thought about something when Ran said that they were soccer players. It reminds them of the New Ianzuma Japan that they first met during the LBX invasion in the soccer stadium where they play against Inazuma Legend Japan. They help each other out from Asta, San and Fran from destroying soccer and LBXs at them same time. Tenma is his name from the soccer team.

They smiled when they remember him and the rest of his team. It brings back memories.

"I'm very excited to go there!" Ran said excitedly.

"This is the first time we will see the Prism Stars in real person!" Ami added.

Everyone is now talking about the concert, how excited they were going to see the Prism Stars in real person. Ban and Hiro sweatdropped but they smiled that maybe they'll bumped into Tenma and the others while enjoying themselves in the Winter Wonderland.

* * *

**~Shining Prism**** Arena~**

The girls are rehearsing for tomorrow at Christmas day. They were just finishing the grand finale that their going to sing together.

"Okay ladies. Very good job." Aruto complimented the girls. The girls said thank you to the President. Aruto announced that they should prepared for tomorrow so they could have their free time at the Winter Wonderland by tomorrow. **(A/N: Yeah, I'll get the part when Aira's brother, Aruto had become the president of the Shining Prism Arena in Live Start. -.-;)**

"Yatta! I can't believe that we're going to perform at Winter Wonderland with the senior Prism Stars!" Momo said excitedly as she pack up her stuff.

"I know! I get to perform with Yuu-san on the same stage!" Miyuki said happily.

The new Prism Stars are excited about performing on stage tomorrow at Christmas and getting to perform with the senior Prism Stars. Everyone is really pumped up, except for Akara. Every year she usually celebrate Christmas with her older brother, Akoro after their parents died from a car accident. But now she's an idol and a idol always work hard even in the holidays.

Tyka noticed Akara was sad. She knew that her and Akoro spend Christmas together, but this year Akara have to perform in the concert by tomorrow. Same thing as for her and her older brother, Yuriy. They also celebrate Christmas together too, even if Yuriy is at the hospital. But she's also an idol as well and that means that she won't get to celebrate Christmas with her brother.

"Akara, what's wrong?" Aira asked the scarlet haired girl.

Akara looked up to see her favorite idol of the Prism Stars, Hono Aira. Some people think that Akara and Aira are somehow resembled to each other since they look alike, except their own personality. Aira is very cheerful and optimistic and Akara is shy and quiet.

"Aira-san..." Akara began and look away.

"What's wrong?" Aira asked again. Tyka was watching far distance from them.

Akara's bangs covered her eyes.

"Ano, Aira-san," Akara began.

"Nani?" Aira replied.

"Have you ever celebrate Christmas with your brothers while your parents aren't here?" Akara asked.

"Yeah even though my parents are working hard everyday, they still celebrate with me and my brothers." Aira answered.

"I see..." Akara said.

There were silence first. Everyone from the old Prism Stars and the new Prism Stars noticed that Tyka was watching the two red head girls and decided to see what happens to them.

"Do you miss your brother, Akara?" Aira asked.

Akara jumped a little and looked at Aira with her eyes widened when she says about missing Akoro. Akara nodded 'yes' and Aira patted her head.

"Akara, if your feeling lonely don't worry. We're here with you and I promised that were going to have the best Christmas yet!" Akara said while grinning. Hearing the words from Aira, it made Akara smiled.

"Arigatou, Aira-san." she thanked Aira. As Akara left, Aira gets her cellphone out and starts dialing the phone number.

"Hello... Hey Akoro, how have you been?... I see. I was wondering if your still working at the hospital tomorrow in Christmas Day... Oh, tomorrow all of the doctors have a day to spend time with their families? Great! I was wondering if you can come to Winter Wonderland by tomorrow... You see your sister seems to be sad because ever since she became an idol, she have more doubts about you being alone so can you do that for Akara... You will? Thanks! This will be my present for Akara so don't let her see you until the concert is over okay?... Great, that's the plan! Bye!" She smiled and hangs up.

"Aira, who did you call?" Yuu asked the Prism Queen captain. Aira didn't answered to her but all she gives Yuu a grinned.

"I think I know who your calling to?" Saori said.

"Me too." Nezu replied.

"Me as well!" Gwenine said.

All of the Prism Queens know who is Aira calling to, except Yuu. Yuu tried to think what is Aira calling to. But all that thinking makes her head hurt.

"How come I'm the only one who doesn't know?!" She exclaimed.

All of the Prism Queens laughed at the clueless fluoroscent-like green-haired woman.

* * *

**~The Next Day of Christmas~**

It's finally here. The Winter Wonderland-themed park has been opened. Everyone went to the theme park with joy and excitement. Tenma and the others including the Inazuma Legend Japan and Fei went to the Winter Wonderland. Both teams are wearing their winter clothes. They were excited as the other people who had entered there.

"Wow! Sugoi!" Tenma, Shinsuke and Kinako awed in the sight of the park.

"I never thought this place can be big like this!" Aoi exclaimed.

Everyone wants to take a look around, but they were stopped by an familiar voice.

"Oi! Tenma-san, your here too?" someone said.

Tenma turned where the voice comes from. When he did, his eyes become widened. It was Hiro along with Ban and the rest of his friends.

"Ah! Hiro! Ban!" Tenma called their name and ran towards them while the New Inazuma Japan teammates followed him giving their hellos to them.

"It's been a while since we last saw each other." Ban said.

"It is." Shindou stated.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot!" Tenma remebered and said, "Merry Christmas, you guys!"

"Hai, Merry Christmas to you, too!" Ban replied.

After for the greetings, they strolled around the park to see some of the amazing views. Their were stands, food, games, and some rides as well. Some of them went on some rides, a few go to eat some food, some are going to try out to play games, and the rest are going on a stroll.

When it's getting dark, everyone went to the stage to see the concert of the Prism Stars. As they went to the stage, they were surprise of how big is the stage is, including on how much people are their.

"Wow, I never thought that the Prism Stars are so popular!" Hiro exclaimed.

"Prism Stars are _always_ this popular." Kariya stated.

"R-REALLY?!" Danball Senki W gang exclaimed.

"Hai, when we first met them, we thought their were celebrities." Kazemaru said.

"But in reality, their just themselves." Kirino said. Both soccer teams nodded in a agreement.

"Y-you guys met them already?" Ami asked.

Both soccer teams nodded their heads 'yes'. Silence fell... you can actually hear crickets, too. And then...

"YOU GUYS REALLY MET THEM IN PERSON?!" Danball Senki W gang shouted.

Everyone sweat dropped from their reaction and then laughed at the end.

When they get to their seats, all the lights were out and starting to put on the music meaning that the concert is starting. The crowd cheered with joy when the music is starting. As the music ends, the Prism Queens and Prism Princess made their appearance.

The Prism Queens are wearing a red blazer top, ribbon belt pleated skirt and high school short boots. For a little extra, they wore a red Santa hats.

For the Prism Princesses, they are wearing a purple checked jacket, purple checked flare skirt and also high school boots. For a little extra, they wore a blue elf hats.

The crowd cheered on and they started singing.

**(A/N: I not feeling to put on some lyrics so I'm going to list the songs for ya. Sorry! But you can listened to the musics if you want. I'm just putting the lyrics until the grand finale.)**

The girls first sang is Aikatta, then the Princesses sing Shouting Diamond,after that is the Queens sang Special Generation and many more.

"Sugoi! I've never knew their good singers!" Hiro exclaimed.

"They _are_ idols after all!" Ami replied.

The final performance is finally arrived, the crowd cheered with all their might. The Queens and Princesses will be performing together on the same stage.

For the Queens, they are wearing a classic fur jacket, retro flower flare skirt and purple studded long boots. They also wore their winter hats, gloves and scarves.

For the Princesses, they are wearing a strawberry ice fur dress and retro belt short boots. Like the Queens, they also wore their winter hats, gloves and scarves.

The Prism Stars are on their skates in the stage that has an ice rink in it for the grand finale.

"Minna, are you enjoying yourselves today?!" Yuu asked the crowd. The crowd responded her with a cheer.

"We thought you all be! And we have a present for everyone! Please listen to it!" Miyuki shouted.

"Chou Happy Song!" the girls shout out the name of the song

**(Play Chou Happy Song by Berryz Koubou and C-ute! Yeah, I know it's not a Christmas song. It's more like a Valentine song, though. Well at least I tried. Prism Queens will sing the Berryz part and Prism Princesses will sing the C-ute part. And also a Hissatsu Act as well. And I think everyone knew which lyrics goes to which Prism Stars, right?)**

_Nee_  
_**Yume wo mitan da yo**_  
_**Massugu shinjite iru no ni**_  
_**Watashi okotteta **_  
_**Ai wo kakuninshichau** _  
_Demo _  
_**Motechau kimi ni**_  
_suki dakara_  
_YES_  
_**Shizen na koudou to**_  
_Yakimochi yaiteta_  
_DAARIN _  
_**Yurushite**_  
_**  
**_  
_Nee _  
_**Tama ni fuan da yo**_  
_CHIRARI to ano ko mita desho_  
_**Dakara KISU wo shite **_  
_ochikon jauyo_  
_**N~ amaeteru**_  
_**Amaeteru no wa**_  
_NO_  
_**ijiwaru mo**_  
_ai no ichibu_  
_Wakatte iru kedo _

_Because happiness_  
_Juubun na hodo_  
_More happiness_  
_shiawase na no yo waratteru_  
_**Sekaiichi**_  
_**Sasai na koto datte **_  
_waratteru_  
_Because happiness_  
_Tayori ni shiteru_  
_More happiness_  
_Sonkei shiteru_  
_Kono mama Ah_  
_**Na no ni tama ni**_  
_Endless_  
_**komarasechau**_  
_Ah Ah_

_Nee_  
_**Utau wo utatta yo **_  
_**Me to mede aizu shinagara **_  
_**Kimi mo suki na uta **_  
_**Kokyuu mo awase**_  
_Yappa watashitachi_  
_**Onaji tokoro de**_  
_YES_  
_**niteru kana **_  
_Kashi ni tsumaru kedo_  
_DAARIN _  
_**dou omou?**_  
_**  
**Nee_  
_**N~ Futari te wo totte **_  
_Shoushou wagamama desu ga_  
_**Kono michi wo yuku no**_  
_ai wo haguku nde_  
_Let's go **daijoubu**_  
_**Dame na tokoro wa**_  
_SO_  
_**tokoton made**_  
_Shikatte ii kara_  
_hanarenai_

_Because happiness_  
_Juubun na hodo_  
_More happiness_  
_shiawase na no yo_  
_**Sekaiichi**_  
_**Anna ni ookina**_  
_yume ga arushi _

_Because happiness_  
_Nani wo tabete mo_  
_More happiness_  
_oishi sou na kao_  
_futari wa Ah_  
_**Kocchi made egao**_  
_Endless_  
_**ni naru na**_  
_Ah **  
**_

After they sang the second verse, they entered a prism tunnel where it leads to a Hissatsu Act meaning they are starting to use the Hissatsu Act. As they did, the scenery changes from the stage to a snow land. A snowflakes road appeared and the crowd including Tenma, Ban, Hiro and the rest of their friends are floating on top of the snowflakes-like roads. Everyone either having fun or feeling shocked when their floating on the road. In the end of the road, there's a huge Christmas tree where there's lots of presents underneath it.

"Each and everyone has a Christmas spirit inside of their hearts." Aira said.

"Take it with you and share it to your family and friends who they love you." Akara added.

"That is the real Chrismas!" the Prism all Stars shouted as the Christmas lights on the trees began to light up in the world as the Prism Stars finished the song on top of the snowflake stage.

_**Because happiness  
**__**Juubun na hodo  
**__**More happiness  
**__**shiawase na no yo  
**__**Sekaiichi  
**__**Anna ni ooki na  
**__yume ga arushi_

_Because happiness_  
_Nani wo tabete mo_  
_More happiness_  
_oishi sou na kao_  
_ futari wa Ah_  
_**Kocchi made egao ni **_  
_Endless _  
_**naru na**_  
_Ah Ah_

"Hissatsu Act: Christmas Winter Wonderland!" the girls shout out their Hissatsu Act.

As the song ended, the crowd roared with excitement. The Prism Stars took a bow and left the stage.

After the concert, the Prism Stars can have their free time at the Winter Wonderland. As Tenma, Ban and their friends went back to the park, they were stopped by a shout.

"Oi! Minna!"

As they heard of the voice, they turned their heads and some of the Inazuma Legend Japan blushed when they saw. Ban and his friends looked at them with confusion. They the Prism Queens and the Prism Princesses.

"Heehee, how's our concert?" Lily asked as she hugged Kidou.

"It was great, right?" Gwenine asked as she hugged Tsunami.

The rest of the Prism Queens hugged their love ones. Ban and his friends were shocked about this and shouted, "TH-THEIR YOUR GIRLFRIENDS?!"

Some of the Inazuma Legend Japan sweat dropped from their reactions. The ones who have the Prism Queens as their girlfriends blushed when they heard 'girlfriends'.

"Well, not all of them, though..." Gouenji said as Yuu hugged him.

As the Inazuma Legend Japan are getting hugged, the New Inazuma Japan went to the Prism Princesses. They give them a high-five when they did a great job there. As they do it, Shindou and Kirino wanted to see Akara, but she's not here.

"Where's Akara?" Shindou asked the Prism Queens.

"Oh yeah! I gave her the directions where her Christmas present is." Aira replied as she hugged Kazemaru.

"A Christmas present?" They all said.

The Prism Queens smiled, they knew what's Akara's present. Well, except for Yuu. She just pouted because she doesn't know what her Prism Queen friends did.

"Okay Yuu, I'l tell you what Aira did." Saori chuckled and whispered something in Yuu's ear. After the whispering, Yuu had finally understands it making some of their friends sweat dropped.

**~With Akara~**

Akara was strolling around the park, looking for her Christmas present.

"I wonder why Aira-san would want me to look for my Christmas present." she said to herself.

As Akara reached her destination, her eyes widened. There's a garden that has white and red roses around it. The Winter Wonderland usually put a garden for couples who wants to spend their Christmas moments together.

Akara entered to the garden and starts to wandering around it. It was the most beautiful place that Akara had ever went to. She was about to continued walking, she heard a familiar voice.

"Aka-chan." a voice said.

As Akara turned her head, her eyes widened and tears started to streamed. It was her older brother Akoro. She was so happy that she ran to him and gives him a hug.

"Nii-san!" Akara shouted, "Why are you here? I thought that your working at the hospital."

"We have a day off because today it's Christmas." Akoro explained, "This is Aira's idea and your Christmas present from her."

Akara was shocked. This is Aira's Christmas present. She was so happy that she hugged her brother and they enjoyed their Christmas moments together.

**~Far from the two siblings~**

"So that's her Christmas present." Momo said as she watched the two siblings.

"You must have known that she's feeling down yesterday, do you Aira?" Tyka asked.

Aira grinned and nodded.

After watching the two siblings together, they left them alone to spend their Christmas time with friends and love ones.

* * *

**Spring: Well, that's about it!**

**Aira: It's kinda more like in the future, but Spring will explained it in Live Start!**

**Achi: We hope you enjoyed it!**

**Akara: Please Review and-**

**Everyone: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
